User blog:DancerTheSinger/School Day (Wikia Premiere)
Decided to go a little far with my premieres for you don't mind this Episode: Dancer: Could you ever end up in a day where everything gets super confusing? I don't know but this school day ended up super crazy. Ballerina: is it funny that we take the bus? Emma: no not much, Just funny that you're sitting next to your boyfriend Dancer. Pearl: hmmmm. They like each other, oops shut my mouth *the whole bus oohs* Kitty: Shut your mouth Pearl! Lilly: yeah whatever The theme plays. Ballerina: Finally! We are in school! Isn't anyone nervous? Dancer: If I was, I'd be, you know, (bleh). Cydeny: Well, well, well, look who came sauntering back! Rebecca: Shut up, Cydeny. I do the talking. Kaylee: Most of it. Lilly: I'm glad you aren't repeating the crush clichè, guys. Pearl: I'm glad too. If I hear one more he's hot, I will join Dancer in being dead! Who's with me?! Ballerina: Too big, too big. Dancer: Well, I know her. *looks st girl from Talk to Him!* Pearl: Now are you playing a she's hot? Dancer: Did you forget I "like Ballerina"? Kitty: Just forget it. Emma: OH MU GOD IM DYING ME TUMBLR HERE Lilly: just ew. Ok? Pearl: plz Ballerina: Dancer everyone needs to see you kiss me. Dancer: THE PRINCIPAL IS RIGHT THERE Emma: take it down. She was kidding Ballerina: no I love Dancer, never wanna be away! Dancer: I do too, not the point. Julia: hey guys! Lilly: hey sis! Pearl: when is lunch? I need my strawberries Ballerina: now = 7:56 Lunch = 12:00. 4 hrs. Dancer: I can't wait 4 damn hours!!!! Emma: no cursing according to the COC. And we look a bit weird Dancer: Room 191 - English, Room 254 - Math, Room 95 - Music and Chorus. I just need too much info. Lilly: Can we just admit we're fancier? Dancer: yep Lilly and Dancer proceed to sing Fancy. Ballerina: Ok. We are in class Dancer: I'm trying to find our seats Pearl: WHAT? WE SIT IN A ROW NEXT TO EACH OTHER? HOW DID SHE KNØW! Natalia: Hello guys, don't you remember when I was there when the bus broke? Dancer: NATALIA!!! Ballerina: Dancer, we sit next to each other Pearl, Kitty, Emma: Yeah we set them up in perfect timing Teacher: Ok, we don't start class yet you can talk Dancer: When does that late bell ring? Ballerina: Early Bell: 8:00 Late Bell: 8:30 Dismissal: 3:30 Dancer: Ok great! *The late bell rings* Emma: EW. THAT GIRL IS DRESSED SO P0RN. IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED? We all have Code of Conducts Teacher: Girls who just came in go to the office, that clothing ain't acceptable. Dancer: ok, I knew that *The scene transitions to the bell and the recess bell rings* The group sings Popular People (UGH!) as they walk past a bunch of popular people that are bad. They go out to recess To be continued... Category:Blog posts